One beer wont kill you, but something else might
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: when a party gets a little too crazy Edward and Bella decide to leave. But maybe it would have been better if they stayed. please read and review! 3


**Ok so this idea just came to me so I decided to write it :) hope you like it!**

I gripped Edwards hand tighter as we pushed past the large crowd of people in the small house. He glanced back at me to make sure I was ok and I gave him a reassuring smile. We finally got to a less crowded area and he pulled me closer to him.

"We don't have to stay here, you know?" he said looking at me with love filled eyes. I smiled before giving him a quick kiss.

"Its ok, its kind of fun, I guess" I laughed. He laughed with me before pulling me to where people were dancing. "Ok no. I am not dancing Edward!" I said trying to get away. He just laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh come on. Just a little." He said while flashing me my smile. I caved and danced with him for a while before we both got tired. We walked to the kitchen to get a drink when someone handed Edward a beer. He looked at it for a minute before looking at me.

"You gonna drink it?" I asked, trying not to laugh as I saw him thinking about whether he should drink it or not.

"I don't know" he sighed. I laughed and took the keys out of his pocket and put them in mine.

"One beer won't kill you Edward. Drink it. And just to be safe I will drive." I said with a smile. He smirked before cracking off the lid and taking a drink. It was funny how goody goody the two of us really were. I mean were 19, and this is the first time he has ever drank a beer, I haven't yet. We continued to the kitchen to get a drink for myself and just hung out for a while before the party started to get a little too crazy.

"Lets go" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and took his hand as we pushed our way to the front door. After we got in his car I started it up and pulled away from the curb. We were only half way down the street when bright lights flashed across the windshield before I saw a truck speed straight towards us. I gasped before hearing the impact of the car with us. I faintly heard yelling, and then what sounded like sirens before I blacked out.

EPOV:

I saw the lights before looking over to see Bella's horror struck face. The car crashed into us and I felt my head snap back and hit the seat. I looked over to Bella to see if she was ok when I saw the crack in the window next to her.

"Bella!" she didn't open her eyes and I quickly took my seat belt off to get closer to her. I carefully grabbed her face making her face me, and I saw the thin line of blood dripping from her head. "Bella! Please open your eyes!" I yelled shaking her gently. I felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when I found it.

I was about to get my phone out to call 911 when I heard the sirens, so I decided to try to get bella to wake up. "Love, please wake up. I love you, you need to wake up. The ambulance is coming, just hold on." The ambulance pulled up and three paramedics ran over to our car. They got Bella out and onto a gurney and tried to look at me but I insisted they let me ride with bella.

It felt like it took forever to get to the hospital, and when we finally did, I wasn't allowed to go back with her. I was pacing in the waiting room when the doors burst open and chief Swan walked in. he saw me and quickly walked over.

"Is she ok? What happened?" he asked with watering eyes. I shakily explained what happened and I felt new tears fall down my cheeks. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a semi comforting look. "Edward, its ok. It wasn't your fault." I nodded but didn't feel any better about the situation.

We both paced back and forth in the waiting room until finally a Doctor came out looking for us. We both quickly walked over to him and I took a small amount of comfort that his expression didn't seem to somber.

"She was hit pretty badly" the Doctor started. "We were able to stop all the bleeding, but it seems that she might have some hearing damage. We wont know for sure until she wakes up and we can run some tests." He said. We both let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Can we see her?" I asked when the doctor was about to leave. He nodded his head and motioned with his hand for us to follow him. We walked down the hall in a tense silence before stopping in front of a door.

"Be careful, when she wakes up she will most likely be very confused. Go slowly with her. Also she has a breathing tube, and her head is wrapped from where she got hit." We both nodded and said quiet 'thank you's to him before walking inside. I could help the gasp that escaped me as I saw my beautiful bella lying in the bed in front of me. She looked so broken and helpless; I slowly walked over to her and gently took her hand. I don't know how long I sat there before I felt her shift slightly. I looked up just as her eyes fluttered open, and I felt a tear of happiness roll down my cheek.

"Oh bella. Im so happy you're ok!" I said kissing her hand. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Are you talking?" she asked quietly. I nodded slowly and looked back at Charlie, he had his eyes closed and his head was against the wall.

"You can't hear me?" I asked. She started to hyperventilate and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Why can't I hear you? What's wrong? What happened?" I tried to calm her down but I couldn't. Before I even knew it nurses ran in and had to sedate her. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes. Wishing so badly I could rewind time and decide to not go to that party.

**Haha kind of ironic! Before I was able to finish this story I got sick and had to go to the ER. Haha im all good now though :) I don't know when I will be able to update because im going on a trip tomorrow. Hopefully I will be able to write while im on vacation, but if not please be patient. Ok thanks! Review! :) **


End file.
